Two conventional types of kickstands are a single-leg kickstand and a two-legged kickstand. The single-leg kickstand (also known as a “side stand”) typically includes one of two mounting mechanisms. The first is an independent, self-contained mechanism mounted on a mainframe of a two-wheeled vehicle by a removably attachable clamp. The second is more integral to the mainframe, mounted using a welded-on tab upon which the pivoting end of the leg is secured with a single bolt. Both of these mounting structures achieve a leg-retracted position with the leg set alongside or underneath the mainframe and held in place by a spring. For the leg-deployed or usable position, the leg is swingable downwardly and outwardly from the frame by a rider's foot and held in place with the spring, with the free end of the leg being slightly elevated from the ground. When the vehicle is allowed by the rider to lean in a direction of the deployed side stand, the leg contacts the ground and the vehicle is supported. However, because the side stand typically has a considerably small contact area on the ground and because the vehicle is set into an off-kilter orientation while parked, the balance of the vehicle being dependent on the leg may be insecure. In particular, in a situation where the weight of the vehicle is set directly over the leg, the leg may be driven into a surface with insufficient support, such as gravel or dirt, to sustain the vehicle in a parked position.
The two-legged kickstand (also known as a “center stand”) is secured to the mainframe similarly to the side stand, either by an independent, removably attachable clamp or welded-on tabs, and functions correspondingly to the side stand with leg-retracted and leg-deployed positions. Unlike the side stand, however, the center stand supports the vehicle in an upright, non-leaning orientation which can provide a greater stability to the parked vehicle on any surface. Also, the center stand can be situated at any location on the mainframe for attachment from far forward to far rearward without consequence to the fore and aft or side-to-side balance of the vehicle while parked. However, the center stand may not be useable on some vehicles. This is because the legs operate as a single unit and are attached to a pivotable cylindrical shaft that extends transversely to the longitudinal plane, and thus, may be incompatible with components that extend on the longitudinal plane, such as the exhaust pipe or muffler. Also, the twin legs may present conflicts with components outside the mainframe such as footrests or the swing arm when swinging up and down while the vehicle is in motion.